VSTF
The Volunteer Spam Task Force is a group of Wikia users who have volunteered to help keep Fandom clear and free of spam. The task force is made up of users who act in the interests of the greater Fandom community by helping keep Fandom vandal and spam free. To do this they have been given additional user rights that allow them to detect, delete and block spam. Members VegaDark is a dedicated user who has helped deal with vandalism since 2009. He can be found on the Fandom IRC support channel, and he enjoys editing Spanish wikis such as WikiRespuestas and the Spanish Central. If you need help, please contact VegaDark via the links to the right. |} | RansomTime has been editing at Fandom since 2007, and joined the VSTF in January 2011. His natural habitat is IRC and if you need his help you can contact him there or via the links to the right. You can also email him. |} |- | Callofduty4 has been editing on Fandom since late 2008 and joined the VSTF in August 2012. They can be seen editing mainly on the Call of Duty Wiki. Feel free to use the contact links on the right if you need. |} | TyA has been editing Fandom since March 2010 and joined the VSTF in August 2012. He is oftentimes spotted at the RuneScape Wiki. In case of global thermonuclear war, or really any issue, feel free to contact him using the links to the right. |} |- | TK-999 has been editing on Fandom since July 21, 2010 and joined the VSTF in August 2012. He can mainly be found on Community Central, Star Wars Fanon or Wookieepedia. |} | Ajraddatz joined Fandom in 2009, and focuses on small-wiki vandalism removal. |} |- | Jr Mime first edited on January 24th 2012 and joined the VSTF January 20th 2014. You can regularly see him at the RuneScape Wiki and Community Central. Jr Mime is one of the two existing Narwhals on Fandom. |} | Cyanide3 has been an active member since December 2011 and as a coffee-addicted user she is working on German wikis. She loves playing Ingress and diving into the world of Transformers. |} |- | Lady Lostris has been editing at Fandom since 2011, and joined the VSTF in November 2014. Her home is the English Avatar wiki, where she can always be found. If you need any help, feel free to contact her via the links to the right. |} | Kopcap94 has been editing at Fandom since 2014 and joined the VSTF in November 2014. You can find him hanging around Russian or English My Little Pony Wikis. If you have questions - feel free to ask him! |} |- | White torch has been editing at Fandom since 2011 and joined the VSTF team in January 2015. You can find him at Russian Terraria or My Little Pony Wikis. |} | Noreplyz has been editing at Fandom since 2012 and joined the VSTF in January 2016. He can be found fooling around at the Yogscast Wiki. |} |- | Ripto22475 Has been actively editing Fandom since 2013 and joined the VSTF in January 2016. He enjoys to organize and communicate with people, and in his spare time he is indulging in content and discussions on the Dragon Ball Wiki. |} | Matheus Leonardo has been editing at Fandom since 2014 and joined the VSTF team in 2016. He can be found on both Portuguese and English My Little Pony Wiki and on Portuguese Community Central. |} |- | |- | colspan="2" | |} Former volunteers are listed here. Tools Task force members have extended user rights on all Fandom communities, including some administrator tools and access to additional tools that help them react quickly and effectively to find and remove vandalism and spam. It's important to note that they do not replace or "outrank" local administrators. The local community and the local admins are responsible for their wiki-specific tasks; but the task force is only there to help with cleaning cross-Fandom spam, and reverting vandalism on quiet or inactive wikis. Meow Meow I am a lemur!